To Be Human
by kkenchi
Summary: Apa menjadi manusia itu menyenangkan? Fic pertama di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya /bows. Warning inside. CnC?


Cerita pertama di _fandom_ ini, mohon bantuannya~~

* * *

><p>Apa menjadi manusia itu menyenangkan?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: aneh, abal, <em>ramblingan<em>, maybe typo(s), and many more~**

* * *

><p><strong>SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg<strong>

**To Be Human tulisan abalita saya**

* * *

><p><strong>Begin.<strong>

Namaku Gary. Mungkin aku harus menyebutnya Gary SquarePants, sesuai nama keluarga pemilikku, SpongeBob SquarePants, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Umurnya sekitar dua puluh satu tahun. Keluargaku? Aku tidak tahu di mana mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana aku dilahirkan dan siapa ibuku. Aku hanyalah seekor keong dengan cangkang berwarna biru dengan kurva merah di tengah. Jenis kami mirip-mirip. Kami hanya bisa dibedakan melalui warna cangkang dan warna iris mata. Pemilikku sangat baik padaku. Terlalu baik, sampai kadang aku merasa muak. Apakah benar manusia bisa sebaik itu?

Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana ya, rasanya menjadi manusia? Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau harus menjadikanku seekor keong yang hanya bisa mengeong setiap kali membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa sendiri? Aku selalu berpikir, jika aku menjadi manusia, mungkin aku akan lebih tampan daripada pemilikku. Mungkin aku akan bertubuh tegap, tinggi, mata berwarna hijau cerah dengan rambut coklat yang menawan. Aku akan berjalan dengan dagu mengangkat, menyapa gadis-gadis dipinggir jalan, sambil melambaikan tangan dan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigiku yang rapih. Berkencan dengan beberapa gadis dalam satu waktu mungkin. Lalu suatu hari nanti, aku akan menemukan tambatan hati lalu menjadikannya isteri. Mempunyai dua atau tiga anak untuk melengkapi hidupku. Dan sisanya tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput di hari tua.

Dulunya aku selalu berpikir begitu, namun semua itu berubah* ketika aku mulai memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tadinya kukira kehidupan setiap manusia akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena manusia mempunyai akal dan napsu. Sedangkan aku yang derajatnya lebih rendah hanya mempunyai napsu. Namun jenisku masih mempunyai naluri. Aku tidak lagi ingin menjadi manusia, ketika melihat betapa sakitnya saat karya karya seni kita ditolak oleh banyak orang. Yah, seperti yang di alami tetangga samping rumah pemilikku ini, Squidward Tentacles. Miris rasanya melihat dirinya begitu bekerja keras dalam bidang seni dan hanya berakhir dalam seni menghitung uang. Kasarnya, dia berakhir dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir. Pemuda berambut emas itu bahkan sudah memiliki banyak kerutan di dahinya. Dan membuatku berpikir apa begitu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan? Kadang, ia berteriak-teriak dari rumahnya, menyuruh pemilikku untuk berhenti tertawa. Aku setuju dengannya tentang hal satu itu. Kadang tawa pemilikku memang menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik tawanya itu.

* * *

><p>Contoh lain kehidupan manusia yang kutakuti adalah kehidupan Tuan Krabs. Lelaki tua itu terlalu tamak untuk hidup di dunia ini. Dia hanya memiliki dua pegawai di restoran tuanya yang selalu ramai pelanggan. Pemilikku dan Squidward. Pernah beberapa kali SpongeBob membawaku ke tempat kerjanya itu. Dan dari beberapa kali itu, aku bisa menilai betapa rakusnya lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua gendut itu selalu memandang rendah orang orang yang tidak punya uang dengan mata hitamnya yang menusuk itu. Dia menggaji pegawainya dengan upah minimum dan jarang memberikan bonus. Bahkan hari libur. Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memperkerjakan pegawainya selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti sementara dirinya pulang, kembali pada kehidupan pribadinya. Tentu saja ide gila Tuan Krabs itu ditentang habis-habisan oleh Squidward. Karena sejujurnya Squidward masih menyimpan impian untuk menjadi pemain klarinet hebat. Tidak untuk menjadi pemain terhebat di dunia memang, tapi setidaknya ia ingin orang orang mendengarkan permainannya, memuji dan mengkritik permainannya. Diam-diam Squidward selalu berlatih memainkan klarinetnya. Waktu itu malam Kamis, aku melihat siluet tubuhnya yang sedang memainkan klarinet dari jendela mata rumahnya. Dan aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.<p>

* * *

><p>Lain halnya dengan Patrick Star, teman baik pemilikku. Seharusnya dia menjadi seperti namanya, seorang bintang, tapi, kenyataannya? Dia mempunyai hidup yang terlalu santai. Aku heran darimana dia bisa hidup selama ini sementara kerjaannya hanya memandangi batu dan bermain dengan pemilikku. Permainan yang mereka lakukan ada ada saja, kadang menangkap ubur-ubur tanpa takut menghadapi konsekuensinya: tersengat ubur-ubur yang akan membuat kulitmu bengkak dan gatal. Jika aku mereka, tentu aku akan menjauhi permainan ini. Jauh sekali. Tapi sebagai keong, aku tidak takut ubur ubur. Karena aku dapat mengendalikan mereka dengan membuat lantunan <em>tuk tuk tuk<em> dari kedua bola mataku yang besar. Selain bermain menangkap ubur-ubur, kadang mereka bermain tukar pesan lewat gelembung yang sering berakhir dengan lengkingan Squidward karena tawa cekikikan mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Kadang mereka juga bermain: masukkan pasir ke dalam pakaian. Permainan yang jorok sekali menurutku. Tapi ada satu permainan mereka yang normal: main lempar bola salju. Itu pun kalau sedang musim dingin. Tapi musim dingin memang musim favoritku. Bukan hanya karena bulatan-bulatan putih dingin itu turun dari langit dan membuat indah pemandangan, tapi juga karena aku menemukan kedamaian di musim ini. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan dari Squidward. Karena dia suka salju. Dan hanya pada musim dinginlah dia bermain bersama SpongeBob dan Patrick. Dia suka main lempar salju. Dia suka musim dingin, karena mungkin salju yang turun telah mendinginkan pikirannya. Aku tersenyum setiap kali melihat mereka bertiga begitu akur. Di usia mereka yang baru menginjak kepala dua, mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengalami kepahitan hidup. Rasanya aku ingin bermain bersama mereka, melemparkan satu bulatan salju besar tepat ke arah wajah Squidward atau Patrick. Pasti lucu sekali. Namun, sekali lagi, pikiran negatif memgenai manusia membuatku menolak menjadi manusia. Aku bisa menjadi keong yang bahagia sepanjang tahun, menerima ucapan selamat pagi tiap hari dari pemilikku. Tidak seperti Squidward yang hanya bahagia seperempat tahun setiap tahunnya. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi Patrick yang bermasalah dengan keluarganya.

Aku memang tidak tahu kemana gerangan keluargaku, tapi aku dapat mengerti arti keluarga dari sikap hangat dari pemilikku. Bayangan kehidupan awal Patrick ketika pertama kali pergi dari sumah sangat mengerikan. Ia bahkan belum cukup dewasa untuk bekerja atau meminum alkohol. Dan hasilnya, ia hidup di gua batu sekarang, berdindingkan batu dan berlantaikan pasir. Yang menakutkan dari Patrick adalah bagaimana pemuda itu tetap gemuk tanpa mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan pendidikan yang bagus dan itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku. Dunia nyata tidak akan membiarkan seorang Patrick untuk hidup lebih lama dari hari ini. Aku sering melihat di TV bagaimana orang-orang berebut meminta makan. Seperti kumpulan ayam yang berebut sebiji beras. Memukul, menendang satu sama lain. Dari sana aku bisa melihat bagaimana susahnya menjadi manusia. Manusia harus mendapatkan makanan yang layak untuk di makan. Tidak seperti kami yang bisa makan dari tumpukan sampah pinggir jalan. Bekas makanan manusia. Hanya sedikit dari kami yang mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi dari pemilik yang baik hati, termasuk aku.

Manusia butuh makan untuk hidup. Dan mereka harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan. Dunia ini sederhana. Antara makan dan dimakan. Akan sangat menyenangkan bagi yang berada di pihak 'makan' dan sangat sangat menyedihkan bagi yang dimakan. Ah, aku jadi ingat salah satu cerita SpongeBob kepadaku. Walau aku hanya seekor keong, dia memperlakukanku bagai seorang teman yang sangat dia sayangi. Walau dia pernah melupakanku. Waktu itu, saat di menerima tantangan dari bubble boy. Saat itu aku kabur dari rumah, tinggal di pinggir jalan, berebut makanan dengan keong lain, dan dipungut nenek jahat. Nenek jahat itu bermaksud membunuhku. Lalu, saat aku melihat selebaran-selebaran bergambarkan diriku, aku sadar betapa dirinya mencintaiku, yang hanya keong kampung. Aku selamat dari nenek jahat, dengan perlindungan seorang kawan. Aku kembali untuk melihat tangisan SpongeBob, mulai dari sana aku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah lagi. Meninggalkan SpongeBob dengan kesendiriaanya. Dia memelukku waktu itu, saat dia menemukanku berjalan di atas kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Tuan Krabs pernah sekali menolak nenek tua yang ingin memakan Krabby Patty. Yah, SpongeBob pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku dan aku semakin tidak menyukai Tuan Krabs. Sikap Tuan Krabs waktu itu seolah mengatakan bahwa manusia yang tak punya uang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan makanan. Oh, ayolah bukankah ada prinsip yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang kau beri akan kau terima kembali?** Dan aku bersyukur, bukannya bermaksud tidak baik, bisnis Tuan Krabs sepi selama seminggu, yang berarti SpongeBob dan Squidward dapat bekerja lebih santai. Mungkin itu hukuman Tuhan kepada Tuan Krabs.<p>

Lain halnya dengan Larry. Pria besar berambut merah itu selalu saja sibuk bercermin. Memandangi tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya berlari, menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada lemak bergelambir. Dia menginginkan otot. Kulit yang kencang, yang akan diperhatikan orang-orang. Zaman sekarang ini, orang-orang benar benar memperhatikan bentuk tubuh mereka. Diet. Yup, salah satu hal yang sering dilakukan Larry. Menahan rasa lapar, menyiksa diri sendiri. Bagi jenis kami, selama kami tidak lebih besar dari cangkak kami, kami pasti dianggap lucu. Yah, itu kecuali jika jenis kami _budukan_. Manusia dengan kejamnya akan membuang kami.

Manusia hidup dalam kompetisi, sama seperti jenis kami. Tapi kompetisi antar manusia begitu sulit, sedang jenis kami hanya butuh makan untuk bertahan hidup. Manusia bersaing untuk memperebutkan makanan, pekerjaan, cinta, dan banyak hal lainnya. Manusia suka membesarkan masalah kecil dan mengecilkan masalah. Aneh? Memang. Dan aku ... tidak lagi ingin menjadi manusia. Aku akan bahagia hidup sebagai Gary, keong kampung yang dicintai pemilikku.

**End.**

* * *

><p>Catatan kaki:<p>

*) Tadinya saya mau nulis: … namun semua itu berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang. /plaaaaak

**) Prinsip yang selalu dipegang sama Aneki saya. Haha, dan itu kadang bener lho~

A/N:

Heyyyyyaaaaah, apa ini? Mulai lagi _ramblingan_ gak jelas dari saya. Ckck. Saya gak bermaksud _offensive _kok, saya bersyukur menjadi manusia. Cuma, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi galau~ jadilah fic ini. Menjadi manusia itu susah ya?

Yosh! Diminta pendapatnya~ caranya mudah, cukup klik tombol 'Review this Story' dibawah ini *nunjuk ke bawah* gratis tanpa bayar/ yaoilah!/eh, yaiyalah! :3

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~<p>

October 1, 2011

Peluk-cium,

Yoroikuma Ken.


End file.
